


Taking the lead

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Izuna, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: Izuna is in the mood, but Madara is too tired. Will he give up, or will he find a way...?A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 11 - Power bottom





	Taking the lead

“I’m too exhausted for that, Izuna…” Madara whispered when he realized that his younger brother won’t stop fondling his crotch until he’ll get some sort of response. He knew that this probably wasn’t the response he wanted, but his day was pretty hectic and he really didn’t have the energy for an activity like that. 

“And I’m too horny,” Izuna replied and before Madara could complain he continued. “I can do all the work, don’t worry…” Saying that, he pushed the bed sheets aside and sat on Madara’s lap. He bent down to kiss his brother, simultaneously grinding his ass against his crotch. His hands ran wild, caressing every part of his body. 

“Oh hurry up…” Madara groaned after this has been going on for a while and it didn’t seem like Izuna wanted to move forward. 

“Now you want me to…”

“You’ve been teasing me for ages, touching me down there and now this… The fact that I’m exhausted doesn’t mean your provoking didn’t turn me on.”

Izuna couldn’t help but laugh. “Ages? And you say I’m dramatic…” Shaking his head, he kissed him once again and then reached for lube that always had a place on their nightstand…


End file.
